


Me Kurabe

by Mohini17



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohini17/pseuds/Mohini17
Summary: 题目来源于一种日本的骷髅怪物，看它它就会回看，一直看就会增多，只有意志坚定人的才能克服。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Me Kurabe

光之战士并没有感受到有任何的不对。  
大英雄忙碌的很，他讨伐蛮神总带有些奇怪的循环，不停地去到某处，很快又再出来，曾经有幸观察过的艾默里克非常在意那些表情，兴奋——失落——悲痛——麻木，即使他手中的大剑还热乎着，发出畅快的嗡鸣，但握着它的主人明显没那么爽，那双蓝水晶般的眼睛都变得发直，几乎不会转动了，只盯着一个地方。  
目前这个地方是装牛排的盘子花纹。  
“是牛排不和口味吗？”  
艾默里克问了，即使上次他问过什么类似的话，牛排只是个代称，或许也可以改成糖浆煎饼、鱼羹、烩羊肉或者任何的一切，他知道英雄什么都吃，野外那些奇形怪状的兽群也没破坏到他那钢铁般的胃，这样问只不过是个提醒，让他将注意力收到眼前，或者到艾默里克身上。  
那双眼睛转动了，像是一瞬间的海浪，懈怠的巨大的声响很快又停滞，只剩下一点含着牛肉的，闷闷的声音。  
“七十……七十八。”  
“你经常嘀咕这个，数字代表什么？”  
光之战士回答：“代表我什么时候解脱。”  
艾默里克始终不太明白，他工作繁忙，也没有更多的闲空问了，办公室还有山一样的文书等待他处理，而他最近找到了些微不足道的娱乐，必须也要为此空出些时间。像这样与英雄共进晚餐的机会都是从重建天穹街得来的，即使这个阶段的重建已经完成好一阵子了，英雄却依然还会来这儿叮叮当当，那种梦游般的麻木表情有时候很难消退，直到他大睡一觉醒来为止。  
于是艾默里克就这样提议了。  
“你应该在饭后休息，天穹街已经不需要更多的物资了。”  
“那下阶段呢？”大英雄回忆起曾经的痛苦，声音都凄惨了几份：“还有那么多重建票据，或者你愿意说服库啵彩票的管理员给我衣匠猴面雀，我立刻把我包里所有重建用的毒蛇岩盐和水倒进黑风海，两个月内绝不再掏出工具。”  
艾默里克无能为力，他只能叹气：“你也知道我不能，天穹街的重建活动并不在我的管辖范围之内，但是我会给你一个舒适的房间让你补充睡眠，我相信这对你也有帮助。”  
自从天穹街开始重建以来，这已经是无数次的盛情难却，光之战士对柔软的床铺、火炉和美味菜肴毫无抵抗力，于是他愿意收获艾默里克一个欣喜的笑容，果腹感就像那个笑容一样催人入睡，他觉得有些困，大脑从疲惫的呆滞逐渐转化为晕眩，风雪的声音和脑海里稀薄的雾令他身体倦怠，心中却莫名警铃大作。  
可惜那相比是个铃铛，更像个晴天娃娃一样不带响，没什么警惕性的光之战士并没有醒，他只是模模糊糊想到了似乎有什么事的确发生过，而后就再没有以后了。

艾默里克曾对他说，你的眼睛有点像水晶。  
光之战士当然听不到，那时候他的头被固定住，嘴里含着什么巨大的，带着腥气的东西，那玩意的顶端还顶在他的喉咙上面，令那双眼睛开始蔓延生理泪水。不过他似乎意识到对方在说什么话，于是就去瞟他，眼泪就跟着流下来。  
“你的眼睛像水晶，英雄。”光之战士感觉嘴里的东西变得更大了，还隐约跳动着，呼吸和其中散发的热度令他喘不过来气，被人按着头虚弱着挣扎，“或者是别的什么，海浪，或者哈罗妮盾上的宝石，那是我难形容的美丽东西，”他因为那双流着泪呛咳的脸而更加兴奋，光之战士的口腔因为干呕而缩的更紧，不停滴吸着那罪魁祸首不放，因此他更放肆地顶弄流下唾液的口腔，不过一会儿，粘稠的精液便与唾液混合，顺着僵硬开合的口腔往下垂落。  
“不过有些什么令我觉得难受。”艾默里克看着眼前的人掐着自己的脖子呛嗑，就将那只疲软的手夺过来，把它放在高潮后疯狂跳动的胸口：“说厌恶和恐惧有些夸张，但你盯着我看，会让我紧张，那太……”  
拯救世界的大英雄掌心高热，湿乎乎的汗液和腺液挂在上面，将上面的硬茧磨得光滑，这些东西很快令他第二次勃起。艾默里克扭头去看了看时钟，留给他的剩余时间不多，疲惫的大英雄还得休息，他对自己的安排还算满意，准备再做最后一次。而摊在床边的大英雄明显还没有被满足，性器还高高翘起，不停地吐着腺液，后穴被他自己的手指抚摸着，大声喘息着想要更粗的东西来填满。  
但那双艾默里克无比在意的眼睛并没有看他。  
他看向虚空中的另一个地方，高烧的情欲蔓延到他的双眼上，与昏睡的药物相互中和令他不知所谓，自然不知道自己在做什么。光之战士毫无警惕心，下意识去寻求一些光和热度，在柔软的地毯上蹭他的身躯，艾默里克抚摸过那些曾与龙战斗留下的伤疤，然后将指尖伸到屁股缝里去，如愿听到那人满足的呻吟。  
拯救世界的英雄被顶着屁股进入的时候抖了一下，他脑海里还迷糊一团，只能发出被掐断一样的叫声，情欲的热气濡湿毯子，艾默里克腰胯的动作让那张稍有些婴儿肥的脸不停地在那片湿润的绒毛上摩擦，对方捏着他的腰蛮横地顶入那绞紧的屁股，他的屁股就像他本人一样热情，似乎可以像帮助每一个人一样使劲吸吮直到榨出精液来。光之战士像狗一样将屁股翘起，体液顺着交合的穴口一直向下滴，艾默里克有点不满这个姿势看不到他的眼睛，于是他掰过那颗潮湿的，毛茸茸的头，只在那双眼睛里看到了毫无羞耻心的情欲  
情欲，还有……

伊修加德的议长做事滴水不漏，但其实不必如此。以光之战士的粗大神经，就连脚掌刮过那些被黏在一起的地毯绒毛也没什么反应，他只是挠着毛糙糙的脑袋放在凉水里洗了，顺便困惑自己怎么起的这么晚，还有些微妙的酸痛。  
但他向来不会多想，更不会对艾默里克的安排有丝毫的怀疑，他是那样的相信他的朋友，同伴，可以为此交出‘一切’，即使这个一切令他走路稍有点奇怪。天穹街重建以来，伊修加德就是他的常驻地，艾默里克有时候没那么繁忙，也会经常邀请他一起用餐。光之战士对这一切都很满意，除了那个小屋的火炉，那烧得太旺了，像他这样身体强健的人早上醒来难免被热的一身汗。  
艾默里克也注意到，英雄曾抱着一麻袋的棋子倒给雇员，脸色怎么看怎么悲痛欲绝，或者因为长时间对付重建材料腰酸背痛，蹲在砖墙上扯了两块嫩粉色的补给自己缝靠垫，他盯着那几根结实的手指穿针引线，抿线的时候伸出一点绯红的舌尖，那动作像毒蛇一样从光之战士包揽万物的背包里窜出来咬了他一口，因此就算第二天通讯贝叫得像个发情的陆行鸟，英雄还是没从被窝里钻出来。  
他不怀疑任何人，甚至没注意到残留在屁股里的一点精液，过个一两天就换成新鲜的。但他的眼睛白天和夜晚也截然不同，那些艾默里克曾经无数次见到的，溢满情欲的蓝色从不在白天出现，那两颗漂亮的宝石在白日里注视着，忙不迭地讨伐蛮神，或者回来数自己的那几个棋子，从十几个到几十个，带着苦闷的脸摆成一片。  
艾默里克也会好奇问他这是什么。  
“是用来交换坐骑的道具。”英雄干巴巴地回答他：“总会这样的，我向来不是什么幸运儿。”但问道是什么样的坐骑的时候，他又靠着桌子手舞足蹈的比划，描述艾默里克没见过的龙种，或者是别的什么。对于艾默里克来说，英雄的生活总会吸引他的注意力，明明似乎肩负着世界的期望，却依旧能心无旁骛的做些奇怪的事，给人做饭，或者抓一些奇怪的魔法宠物，有些还会塞到艾默里克的手里，那双眼睛总是澄澈，像个孩子一样透明，但每隔四五个月总会有什么他不知道的事情来涂抹它，他去到离伊修加德很远的地方拯救世界，他的虹膜上方因此被涂上一层又一层，逐渐如金刚石一般笃定。艾默里克总觉得英雄在独自走远，那双眼睛的透彻并不能使他看清这拯救世界的英雄，感情上又难掩好奇，带着奇妙的情绪一点点试探，并把它当做工作一天后的饭余茶点。  
光之战士毫无认知，只把它当做异常奇妙的梦，并且从没好奇过最近自己早晨也从来没有晨勃过。

因为那些欲望早就在他睡眠的时候被发泄出去，射在地毯上，或者自己小腹肌肉的沟壑里，在药物的麻痹下他无法控制自己射精的时间和数量。光之战士曾梦见自己仰卧着，喘气声粗得好似跟十个古代蛮神缠斗，他的身体像是着了火一样热，下半身一面觉得要发泄出什么却空空如也，一面又觉得无比空虚，后面的穴口不停地嗡张着，是一个急需被人肏入的孔洞。他下意识地向前伸出手去，想要找到一些东西捅一捅那个不停叫嚣的部位，却恍惚碰到一只手臂。  
英雄觉得自己知道那是谁，他的身体似乎比自己还熟悉那个人，因此他摸过那只手臂，掌心和手指尖的硬茧，引导着它抚摸自己那个最难忍受的地方。光之战士自然地张开嘴发出呻吟，用肠道绞住那几根手指不停吸吮，又不满地想要更多。  
他想要那个人的性器，想要阴茎去插入自己，于是他张开嘴想要恳求那个人，一个名字却含在嘴里始终喊不出来。这像没有东西可射的性器一样憋屈恼人，于是他努力转动迟钝的脑子，药物所灌满的水似乎在他那被快感充满的大脑里逛荡。他徒劳地张开嘴喘气，闻到了麝香味，火炉和风雪的味道。  
一瞬间的联想令他窒息，但浓郁的墨水味儿使他又冷静下来，光之战士知道他该叫谁的名字，但迷药令他的舌头也麻木，除了吸吮肉茎之外也不剩下别的作用，他含含糊糊说了什么，不小心把嘴里残留的精液也咽下去了一点，呛到的同时后穴也被进入，肠壁层层被推开的满足感让他叹气，一直在小腹上歪歪扭扭晃荡着的性器也终于艰难吐出点清液来。  
英雄觉得自己知道那是谁的性器，他认为那人是他的同伴，在风雪中站出来去领导国家的勇者，他记得那人看向这个国家的眼神，坚定地似乎百毒不侵，他的民众称赞他，辱骂他，带着憧憬或憎恨念他的名字，那个名字光之战士似乎也喊的出来，只是此刻他短暂的忘记了，被那无法拒绝的情欲拖下深渊却没什么恐惧，只觉得该这样做，让对方修长的大手搭上自己的胸脯，去带着些狠劲儿揉捏他的乳肉，充血的乳尖在指缝上一跳一跳的，顺着波动的血液在他耳边成为一大片连接的鼓点。  
光之战士记得那遮住全身的，甚至有些禁欲味道的蓝色袍子，那充满礼节的，甚至令他有些局促的对待，对方似乎巍峨不动，但他全看在眼里，英雄用他的眼睛去审视世界上的一切，他看着那份坚定与勇敢，自觉那是好的，就瘫软下身躯来。那粗大的阴茎此时也刚好擦在他的前列腺上，他感觉身体里的肉棒不停地在他的体内跳动，涨大，最终射在里面，被精液浇灌的感觉令他感到满足，甚至可以弥补自己前端的肿胀与发痛，他用毫无意义的哭叫来赞美这次交合，英雄的脑海依旧迟钝，他的眼前被泪水和温暖的黄色光芒模糊成一片，他感觉屁股里的肉茎拔了出去，后穴的肉洞里空了一大片，他下意识地夹紧了屁股，不让那些精液从里面流出去。这是他最后能控制自己做的一件事，随后宛如夜幕降临，一切又重归于黑暗。

那是艾默里克从魔女那里搞来的情药，光之战士什么都不记得，他只是懊恼又纳闷自己每天很晚才起床的懒惰，丝毫没发现自己整夜都被操到屁股开花。每一寸皮肤都淋上自己和对方的精液。他打着哈欠出门，让自己吹吹外面持久不散的寒风，但光之战士对当前和平的生活感到快乐，天穹街崭新的样貌已经逐渐勾勒出来，他爱看走上新街道的每一个人的笑容，踩过他每一块没日没夜搬过的砖石，心里那些愤懑就极为暂时性的消除，被洁白而温柔的雪敷上，所有的全部焕然一新。  
英雄由衷地喜爱这一切，他用他纯净的蓝眼睛去看它们，看这个逐渐走向平稳安定的国度，就会忍不住露出憨厚的笑容，这份平静的快乐甚至让他平日里刷棋子和制作重建道具的时候也没那么无聊了，他甚至会东张西望，而后似乎理所当然的碰到艾默里克，对方自然邀请他去吃一顿大餐，然后在餐桌上畅谈伊修加德的变化，光之战士看着对方，他们彼此都对这些变化感到兴奋和满足，即使这个国家的议长非常疲惫，下眼睑堆叠着黑眼圈，食物刚被端上来又被多出来的公务叫走，光之战士非常遗憾的将自己包里朴素的三明治和菜肉卷递给他，让这个国家最疲累的人好歹能填饱他的肚子。  
艾默里克走后，他低头看了看自己餐盘里新鲜的烩肉，非常坚定地将他收到包里，然后掏出一份马上就要过期的食物来吃。  
他发现了，或者他发觉自己今天并不算太累，呆在小屋窗边的时候英雄能听到孩子们在一盏灯光下扑打着玩耍，那声音滑过夜晚，将寒气驱散。今天似乎是个好日子，伊修加德并没有下雪，甚至比平时还要暖和一些，虽然吝啬的库啵彩票管理员并没有赐他那个可恶的，珍贵的莫名其妙的小动物，但值得高兴的是他作为低保的棋子快要刷完了，就算他的运气差得令人流泪，但好歹还有许多拯救自己命运的方式，比如献出自己的劳力和头发。  
炉子还在烧着，他吹灭床前的灯火，关上那些能传来幸福笑声的窗户，熟悉的温暖和迷糊开始充斥着他，催促他进入睡眠。英雄这才注意到似乎自己在这里住了许久，但做这些事情还仿佛第一回那样生疏，但他已经习惯了这种方式，即使有什么似乎很奇怪，但那已经太迟，已经无法激起他的任何警惕心，他将一切都暂且放在这里，养精蓄锐，大睡一觉。关于世界的新的消息已经传来，待天亮起来，他就能骑着勤勤恳恳刷来的新的坐骑去拯救世界。  
光之战士这样想着便睡下了。

但今天的确格外不同，不如说计划永远都只是计划，并且英雄这回并没有吃那顿丰盛的晚餐，那顿促使发情且令人神思混沌的迷药，长久的药性积累没能让他特别清醒，但这样也足矣，能够让他在屁股被捅的瞬间睁开眼。  
艾默里克并没有察觉有什么不对，他将英雄抱在自己腿上，用阴茎和一只大手来支撑对方的屁股，让光之战士在睡和醒的间隙中又被顶得七荤八素，他被迅速高攀的快感短暂地攥住了大脑，再加上久而久之养成的被上的习惯，使之完全没能弄清此时的情况。困倦，迷惑和情欲使他几乎窒息，只能顺着对方的力道颠簸，让对方的性器不停地肏到最深，卡的他连呻吟都放不出来，闷闷地哼了一声，海潮般的快感就涌上，使得松软的肌肉颤抖，两个奶头不停地摩擦前面人的胸膛。  
光之战士想喊等等，想搞明白究竟怎么回事，但似乎又觉得一切都曾经发生过无数次，他们本就应该是这样的关系，对方的动作带着蛮横的刺激，每次激烈的捅入都会让他中断思考，被迅速地拖入这场性爱里。他发现自己非常享受这种被操的感觉，甚至不用撸动前面自己也能射出很多，只是在上下颠簸中晃动的胸脯有些寂寞，急需别的东西作为安抚，他下意识蹭那人的身躯，或者是微凉的木质床头，深红色的地毯，他看到自己的精液滴在毯子上，待到明天就会变成黏糊糊的一块，英雄对这一切都感觉习惯和眼熟，因此他也愿意张开嘴替对方口交，让浑浊的液体也射在他的口腔里。  
而后的他随着时间的推移更加清醒，在空虚和饱胀之间摇摆不定，但他能看到眼前正在肏他的那个人，他知道那是谁，他看着对方微微翘起的黑色短发，浅色的瞳孔，对方的脸因为欲望上涌而稍显狰狞，不复白天时候的优雅理智，这莫名让英雄的性器更硬了，于是还没睡够的英雄盯着那张脸，扭动着腰试图让对方再捅深一点，而自己就能用渗着水的，高热的软肉来包裹那根阴茎。  
但艾默里克却不让他看，他将揉捏英雄臀瓣的手缩回来，捂住那双剔透的，带着情欲的蓝眼睛，他的手劲有点大，指尖夹住了一点棕色的短发，将其变成了细密的一点点痛楚，微妙得就像英雄此刻被捅的屁股。  
“非常抱歉，”即使艾默里克知道对方听不到，但他还愿意这样说：“你的眼睛太干净了，那似乎在审视我。”他讲到这里，又觉得难以甘心，伊修加德百姓的喜悦与咒怨全都积累在他的心里，是一团无法平消的混沌，“但这个世界上，真的有能被这双眼睛注视人吗？”  
光之战士不懂他在说什么，他连简单的事情都无法思考，更没有办法解答这个问题，或许稍微停一下身下的节奏能好一点，但显然没人愿意。拯救世界的大英雄夹着屁股，似乎浮在云端一样大声喘气，他的每一寸皮肤都因为运动和火炉的高热渗出汗水，顺着带有疤痕的皮肤缓慢滑落，相比以前的性交，他是清醒的，因此更没有办法从这份体验中拔出来，只能随着颠簸任对方摆布，精灵男性的精液布满他的脊背，屁股和腰窝，令他的肌肤敏感地颤抖，然后伸着手所求更多。英雄的身体喜欢这场休息，他喜欢脊背和胸膛挨在那些柔软地方的感觉，但他也能无比充盈地感受到对方的情绪。那仿佛是一种职业病，令他放空一切去帮助别人摆脱困扰，而艾默里克不说出的一点隐忧也被伟大的光之战士捕捉到，因此他满足对方的欲求，与对方性交，然后去喊他的名字。  
“艾默里克……”  
光之战士虽然乐于助人，但明显不是什么能察言观色的好手，尤其是当前敏感点还被死死戳弄，乳肉和屁股被挤压的时候，所有都是下意识的一种行为。他乐得去表达关心，因此他往前倾了些角度，让那个过于长的阴茎在他的身体里捅的更深，只为了去够那条僵硬的舌头。

一切似乎都没有按照规划进行，但所幸偏离不多，还在可以弥补的程度上。光之战士得到了新的消息，他在前往第一世界之前向充分招待他的艾默里克道别，但英雄的表情怎么看怎么阴狠，一股有气没出撒的样子，一边还在偷偷揉自己的屁股。  
艾默里克立即反应，没人注意他捏着笔的指尖因为用力而变成青色，护卫只看见议长优雅而诚恳，沉重的向光之战士道歉。  
“很抱歉，你还在为昨晚的事生气吗？”  
对方愣了一下，露出有些茫然的表情，他僵着舌头，一副有点迷糊的样子，但眼睛还犹然纯洁，那上面一层又一层的东西徘徊，使它像金刚石一样坚硬：“你说什么……不，我只是要离开一段时间，等到第三期重建开始的时候，我会再来拜访的。”  
提到这里，他的表情收敛了些，嘴角也重新戴上笑容：“虽然很辛苦，但能看到大家都逐渐放下了过去，开启新的生活，的确令人开心。这也是你的功劳，不要太紧绷了，艾默里克。”  
艾默里克隐藏的很好，他尽量不让自己显得有几秒是呆滞的，但伊修加德的议长无比清楚自己的直觉，或许人没有足够强的意志，能一直直视着英雄的眼睛。但他开始明白无论怎样用情欲去污染都无法沾上的原因，他用直白和纯净作为映照别人的镜子，令人坚定心智，也能让人动摇。而对方迟钝的脑袋似乎没有发现——他似乎没发现任何事，只是微笑着说鼓励的话，然后骑上崭新的，艾默里克没见过的红色飞龙离开了。  
就像每一次一样，艾默里克总认为英雄的到来就像是一场美丽的梦境，待到英雄坚定的身影不再出现在这篇风雪里的时候，所有的人都有种从梦中醒来的失落感，艾默里克给自己放了几分钟的短假用来调解它们，即使他自己还记得对方炽热的身躯，插入时候的感觉，但烛火天亮时候熄灭，在那上方的余烟很快也会散去。他去英雄居住的房间思念着他，即使那些回忆带了太多性交的场景，但也有别的东西，例如用过的手巾，吃了一半的苹果和丢掉在角落的一大团包裹。  
——但那个包裹怎么看怎么熟悉。  
出于还有些闲余时间，但更多的是因为那是英雄的东西，他无法控制自己的好奇心去了解，于是艾默里克抖开那团布，将里面散落的红色棋子一字摆开来数，那颜色跟英雄早上骑着离开的红龙颜色相配，不多不少，正好九十八个。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来源于一种日本的骷髅怪物，看它它就会回看，一直看就会增多，只有意志坚定人的才能克服。


End file.
